


More Than Just a Friend

by Ally_Joanne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Platonic Chat Noir & Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Joanne/pseuds/Ally_Joanne
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng loves Adrien Agreste. But life happens and infatuation is sometimes just infatuation. Especially when it's one sided.Marinette does some thinking and realizes that letting go doesn't mean there's no hope.Or an old(ish), indulgent, but slightly angsty Lukanette fic where the author just wants to give the two bluenettes some fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is Ally here!!! Bringing in some fluffy Lukanette! The first chapter is old (like written soon after bby boi was introduced in Captain Hardrock) but idk I just wanted to post it and contribute to the Lukanette tag bc God knows we need more content and more Luka appreciation (Part Crasher was disappointing to say the least). But ranting over, please read, and let me know what you thought! I'm excited to share!  
> (Also why is tagging so wack?)

“Tikki, spots off.”

A bright pink light flashed as Marinette slumped into her chair. She pushed herself towards her desk and plopped her head down. Tikki floated up next to her.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” the tiny kwami asked, voice full of concern. Marinette mumbled an incoherent reply. Tikki sighed and Marinette looked up.

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking a lot about… stuff,” Marinette admitted and upon noticing Tikki’s amused expression she tried to clarify. “Like, relationship stuff, y’know, guys?”

Tikki smiled mischievously, “You mean like Adrien Agreste?” 

Marinette frowned at her kwami’s response. “No, well yes, but more than just him. It’s just, I think I’m not… I mean I do like him, but I just…”

Tikki mirrored her chosen’s expression, “Marinette… do you not like Adrien anymore?”

“UGH I don’t know!” Marinette grumbled. She put her head in her hands, then looked up, “I’m just confused.”

“How so?”

“It’s just that I’m not sure if I really know him. It’s weird, I mean I have all of these pictures of him,” Marinette gestured at her magazine clippings and posters, “and I go to school with him and we’re in the same friend group, but I can barely manage a sentence around him and… no actually it’s not even just my inability to speak to him, it’s his inability to open up. I mean, he’s a really wonderful person, but like, he’s so closed off and he’s always backing out of things last minute. Obviously that last part is his dad, but he just…. I don’t know! He’s just not there. And when he is, all he does is tell people that I’m ‘just a freaking friend’. I really really like him. I do. But… he…”

Marinette trailed off, her voice faltering. Tikki felt her heart ache when she realized the girl was fighting back tears. 

“He just…” Marinette took a deep breath. “He doesn’t like me.”

She had known that from the beginning actually. Saying it out loud didn’t make it real. It was the cold, hard truth that had been hanging over her for a long time. She thought facing it would make her feel better. But it hurt so badly. 

“And I’ve been waiting this whole time,” she continued, a few rogue tears slipping down her cheeks, “for him to realize that I like him and I guess I thought he’d somehow fall in love with me, but he didn’t. And it’s not his fault, but I…I just wanted so badly for him to reciprocate my feelings.”

Marinette sniffled and laughed dryly, “I actually figured it out because of Chat. One reason I was always wary of him liking me was because he didn’t know me at all. Not really. I was thinking about how dumb that was and then I realized… I’m the same way with Adrien.”

Tikki frowned, but chose to bite her tongue. It’d be best for the two wielders to figure stuff out on their own. 

“I know Chat likes me and every time I think about it I feel horrible because I just don’t feel the same way. He’s a really good friend and I’d never want to hurt him, but I can’t change my feelings for him. It sucks knowing how it feels and having to do it anyway. And it’s not his fault, I just…” 

Tikki flew up to her chosen’s face and smiled sadly, “It’s not your fault either, Marinette. Feelings are complicated. You’ll be okay.”

The girl was silent for a second as a quiet tear traced its way down her cheek. “I wish that my life was easy.” 

“The fact that it isn’t is what makes it worthwhile,” Tikki replied.

Marinette smiled, “You’re the best Tikki. And you’re right, I’ll be okay… Yeah, I’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Chameleon salt. Just a lil bit. We stan the art room.

Despite her initial melancholy, Marinette had adjusted to her newfound discovery. She was able to be friendly towards Adrien and have normal conversations with him without becoming a flustered mess. Tikki had been correct, and Marinette was actually feeling great. It was almost as if a huge weight she hadn’t been aware of was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. Admitting the truth to herself made her life a million times brighter. 

It also didn’t hurt that Marinette had been spending more and more time with Kitty Section. And less time with her other “friends”.

After the whole Chameleon debacle, Alya still didn’t really believe her. She wasn’t bullying or isolating Marinette or anything extreme like that, but the two girls were growing more and more distant. The saddest thing was that Marinette didn’t really feel upset about it at this point. She’d confided this to her mom, who had hugged her and said, “Sometimes people grow apart, sweetie. Maybe it’s for the best. Besides, you still have your art crew, remember?”

Marinette sighed happily. Her mom and Tikki had been correct so far. Her “art crew” (the band + Marc, Nath, Alix, and Mylene) had been there for her when she’d broken down and told them what Lila had threatened to do. They all apologized profusely for not listening to her initially and Rose nearly called prince Ali to report Lila’s defamation. Marinette stopped her because even if she didn’t necessarily agree with Adrien and his methods of dealing with the liar, a lawsuit would definitely result in some sort of akumatization. Alix added that Rose being upset was also dangerous, which led to them all speculating exactly how an akumatized Rose would take on Lila. Marinette had laughed, but insisted that none of them should get akumatized over her. They in turn, insisted that it was the only thing worth getting akumatized over. They really were good friends, true friends. And she loved spending time with them. 

She was sitting on the deck of the Couffaine’s houseboat one Saturday morning as she waited for Juleka to finish getting ready. Rose was helping her, most likely trying to convince her goth gf to wear something more colorful. The three of them were going to meet up with Marc, Nathaniel, and probably Alix at the school in the art room to work on random projects. Rose and Marinette had gotten up early (mainly out of habit on the bluenette’s part) so as a result, they both got to Juleka’s house early, so early that the girl was still asleep when they arrived. 

Marinette smiled as she thought about how Rose had nudged Juleka awake, calling her name endearingly. Juleka had opened her eyes and sat up groggily, then collapsed into Rose’s petite form. Rose had laughed, then proceeded to cuddle her girlfriend, simultaneously trying to wake her up. They were honestly the cutest couple, but Marinette felt a bit like she was intruding, so she chirped good morning to a waking Juleka and said that she’d wait outside for them.

The sun was out, but since it was still early in the day there was a slight chill. Marinette regretted not bringing her usual black jacket. She’d decided to change things up and elected to wear short, pink overalls over a white blouse. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and at the last moment she threw a pink newsboy hat on. Tikki was in her usual purse (she’d made the purse herself to ensure that it went with all her outfits). Overall the outfit was really cute, but it lacked warmth, or at least the warmth she needed at the moment. She shivered and was debating waiting for Juleka and Rose inside, when she felt something being draped over her shoulders. It was a familiar soft grey sweatshirt. She turned around to see Luka, teal hair mussed up and a soft grin on his face.

“Luka!” Marinette exclaimed, her heart beating faster than she’d care to admit.

“Ma-Ma-Marinette!” Luka’s grin widened. Marinette blushed at his teasing, but giggled. 

“What brings you here this early in the morning?” the guitarist asked, yawning. He looked like he’d just rolled out of bed and Marinette’s blush deepened as she realized he was still wearing his pajamas. 

“Juleka and Rose and I are gonna meet some friends at art to work on some school stuff - er i mean at school to work on some art stuff!!” Marinette cringed at her own mixup. She had been doing a great job of keeping her cool before, but ever since his confession after being akumatized, she’d been a bit nervous around him. Luka just smiled patiently. Like he always did.

“That sounds pretty cool,” Luka sat down next to her. Marinette nervously pulled the sweatshirt close to herself.

“Thank you! I- er - Thanks for the shirt- sweatshirt!” Marinette stumbled. She hugged it even closer. “It’s really soft and warm.”

Luka looked over at her, “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. Although, it’s not that fashionable. Sorry about that.”

“Oh! No! It’s really cute! I mean cool!” Marinette wasn’t sure if Luka was the type of guy to get offended by words like cute. She didn’t think he was but, still.“I didn’t mean to-”

Almost as if he’d read her mind, Luka put a comforting hand on her shoulder and winked, “Cute is high praise from a fashion designer. Even higher praise from you, Marinette. I’ll gladly accept that.”

Marinette laughed, a mixture of happiness and nerves, “Thanks Luka. I’m sorry, I’m just a mess today.”

He joined in her laughter, “So am I, don’t worry. I mean, I’m still in my pajamas.”

“Yeah, but you still look great,” Marinette said, without realizing she’d spoken. Luka’s eyes widened and the slightest blush dusted his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean it like - Uhm - In like an objective way, you’re very attractive, that’s all!” Marinette spluttered. Luka’s face fell a tiny bit and Marinette’s heart squeezed. 

“I’m glad you think so, objectively of course,” his words retained his usual tease, but they were a bit sad. He looked away from her, staring at the calm water in the Seine. Marinette squirmed, trying to think of a way to say she thought he was cute without lighting her face on fire.

“I think you’re adorable, Marinette,” Luka said suddenly, still not looking at her. Marinette flushed. He turned to face her, “But I could be a bit biased.”

Luka’s face was inches from hers, and her breath hitched. He froze.

“I’m sorry, Marinette, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No! Luka, that wasn’t it! I was just…I’m just…”

He had a weird way of making her feel both comfortable and nervous at the same time. She felt safe with him, but her heart raced every time he came near. It was different from the rush she’d gotten when she saw Adrien. More familiar, intimate, and… safe. She was both in awe of and frightened by it, but she didn’t know how to explain to him. And even though he’d already confessed to her, the fear kept her from moving forward. 

“Oh,” Luka pulled away. He must have realized her hesitation, but mistook it for something else. Or someone else. “I’m so sorry Marinette, I didn’t realize. You and Adrien -”

“No! No!” Marinette waved her hands frantically. “That’s not it at all! I don’t like him that way, well not anymore. I thought I did but now I see it wasn’t really that. And I never really apologized for making you go with me to the ice rink with him. That was really awful and rude of me. I paid more attention to him and -”

“Hey, Marinette,” Luka interrupted her rambling, reaching for her hands. His hands were calloused from playing the guitar, but they were (un)surprisingly gentle. “It’s alright. I’m happy I was there for you when you needed it. I had a great time.”

“Luka, you - you don’t have to be okay with it,” Marinette mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. “You can be upset if you want. You don’t have to think I’m perfect.”

“You’re pretty close to it though,“ Luka smiled softly, his eyes shining. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. “You’re a really kind girl, Marinette. You’re considerate and you care about everyone. But you forget about yourself sometimes.”

Marinette blushed, but persisted, “You’re the same, Luka! You’ve done so much for me - and for others - but even if you’re the most honest person I know, you hold back sometimes. I want you to be comfortable with me.”

Luka tilted his head, “Thank you, Marinette. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel -”  
“Hey, Stop!” Marinette protested, holding back an exasperated laugh. “Less apologizing!”

Luka laughed, “Ok, ok! I’ll stop. But you have to too.”

She sighed, smiling, “Alright. It’s a deal!”

He squeezed her hand tenderly and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered happily. She scooted closer to him, suddenly brave, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for a bit, letting each other’s warmth protect the from the cool morning air. Luka began to hum a quiet tune under his breath and Marinette listened happily, closing her eyes. 

“What song is that?” she mumbled, without opening her eyes.

“It’s a song I’ve been writing,” Marinette could feel Luka’s smile through his words, “for someone special.”

Marinette remembered what he’d said at the ice rink, about a new song he might begin to write, right before he had literally swept her off her feet. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, a teasing smile forming on her lips, “Should I be jealous?”

“Only if you think you could be jealous of yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but (hopefully) sweet.

"Luka we need to talk.”

The boy in question looked up from where he had been strumming his guitar. He saw Marinette pacing up and down his living room and stopped playing, giving her his undivided attention. She was wearing black jeans and a pink and black flannel. When she’d shown up at his house, he’d joked about how his style was rubbing off on her. She had smiled, and jokingly remarked that obviously she wasn’t rubbing off on him because his style remained “mediocre”. He’d pretended to be hurt, but quickly realized that there was something bothering her. Without a word, he went to play his guitar to try and calm her down, letting her know she should talk whenever she was ready. And now, it seemed like she was. 

“What’s up, Marinette?” he inquired, leaning against his guitar.

She stopped pacing and looked directly at him, face flushed but determined. She was incredibly adorable. 

“Ok, so from what I’ve gathered, we’ve been on at least four sort-of dates. I know you like me, and I think you know I like you?” she looked at him expectantly.

“Yes, yes, and I hope so,” he smiled, putting his guitar down to show her that he was truly paying attention to her. 

She blushed and began to ramble, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to rush things or anything, but I’d really like to - I mean, I want to.. Well, I want to know -”

“Yes,” Luka’s heart soared as he realized what she was trying to ask him. He stood up, took her hands into his, and quietly answered her unspoken query, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but her face was glowing, “You ruined my moment Luka!”

“Oh, will you ever forgive me?” 

Marinette may have been nervous trying to ask him out, but Luka considered her to be one of the bravest people he knew. So, it was no surprise to him when she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly, soft and chaste. 

“Eventually, I think.”

(Luka couldn’t stop smiling for days. Juleka took one look at her brother and promptly asked if he had finally asked Marinette out. Then she thought about it and concluded that Marinette had probably been the one to ask him out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come (soon)?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is an observant boi and Mari is a mess. Also Chat and LB are bffs. And Luka is a sucker for cute things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 am blurb. I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I was struggling with how. I kinda just word vomited it at midnight so uwu. I'm not incredibly proud of it, but it just be like that sometimes yknow? Anyway hope you enjoy! I love all the comments I get and also welcome any constructive criticism y'all have! 
> 
> (-Ally)

Luka Couffaine wasn’t one to mince words. In fact, that was one of Marinette’s favorite things about him. If she wanted an honest answer about a design or whether or pulling an all-nighter on a school night to finish said design was a good idea, she knew she’d get it from him. 

Luka was also incredibly observant. He always knew how she was feeling the minute she walked in the door. And while Marinette tended to hyper focus on problematic things, she liked to think she could read him pretty well too. 

Which was why she found herself both shocked yet somehow unsurprised when an akuma attacked nearby while they were on their weekly boba date and he looked her in the eyes and told her he’d be alright and that she should go save the day. She squeaked out an ok then ran off, her mind reeling. Tikki chose to stay quiet.

The whole time she was fighting the akuma, an array of questions spun around her head like dizzy ballerinas.

She figured out where the akuma was hiding.

How long has he known?

She called for her lucky charm

Was she that obvious?

She came up with a plan to defeat it and told Chat what to do.

Was it safe for Luka to know? Was he in serious danger now? 

They successfully executed it and she used her miraculous cure  
What if Hawkmoth found out? 

What if -?

“M’lady? You ok?”

Chat Noir’s voice jerked her out of her thoughts. His hand was held out for a fist bump but his face had grown concerned.

“Oh! Uhm, pound it!” Ladybug reciprocated the gesture in a daze.

“Seriously, is something bothering you?” Chat stiffened. “Are you hurt? Did the miraculous cure not fix it?”

“No, no!” Ladybug waved her hands in dismissal. “I’m not hurt, I just… “

Her voice trailed off, gaze fixing on the akuma victim that was still sitting on the ground confused.

“We should probably -”

A beep from her earrings interrupted her.

“Go ahead, LB. I’ll take care of it,” Chat rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. His expression softened ever so slightly. “You know if you ever need anything I’m here for you, ok?”

“Of course, and the same goes for me,“ Ladybug’s heart warmed and her head stopped spinning as much. Despite his puns and flirting, he really was one of her best friends. She turned to swing away, then paused. “See you during patrol, kitty.”

Chat grinned, then went off to comfort the victim. 

\--------------------------------

Marinette felt bad about making Luka wait so long for her, but she needed to talk to Tikki before confronting her boyfriend about the whole superhero thing.

“Calm down Marinette, it’s ok.”

Marinette paced up and down the alleyway she had landed in before detransforming, waving her arms around frantically. “Tikki it’s anything but ok!! Chat doesn’t even know my identity! Luka could be in serious danger! And since he was able to figure it out someone else could too! What if he gets akumatized again?? Omygod did he know when he was Silencer?? Do you think Hawkmoth already knows who I am and he’s just biding his time before he -”

“MARINETTE!” Tikki’s tiny voice pierced through her chosen’s rambling. The girl stopped and found herself face to face with a determined kwami.

“I’ve told you before, my magic keeps your identity hidden -”

“Then how did Luka -?

“The magic keeps your identity hidden unless you don’t have a reason to hide it.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Tikki sighed, “I should’ve explained this to you earlier, but if you feel safe enough with someone, if you trust them with your whole being, my magic won’t affect them. So nothing’s stopping them from putting two and two together.”

Marinette rubbed her temples, “But what about my parents then? Or my other friends? Or heck, even Chat? Are you saying I don’t trust them?”

“Of course you do, just not in the way that cancels out my magic,” Tikki explained. “Your concern for your family and friends keeps you guarded. And the same for Chat, but there’s also your sense of professionalism. You know that they would worry or become endangered or both. But with Luka…” 

“I don’t have to pretend,” Marinette said quietly. “And I know he’ll understand.”

“Exactly,” Tikki nodded. “Although, having your parents in the know wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Your mom seems pretty level headed and I’d love to finally meet them officially and thank them for the yummy food in person.”

“You know what? You’re right. I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” Marinette chuckled. She smiled at her kwami. “And thanks Tikki. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Tikki said teasingly. “Now can I have a cookie?”

Marinette laughed and handed her a macaron.

“Alright! Time to find that boyfriend of mine.”

\------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long to find Luka. A quick glance at Marinette’s phone showed two messages from her parents asking if she was alright and one from Luka.

Sorry for dropping that bomb on you. I’m at the park if you want to talk.

She quickly replied to her parents saying she and Luka were fine, then rushed to the park as fast as she could while not transformed. 

Luka was sitting on a blanket underneath a tree, legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration. It reminded Marinette of their first meeting and she felt a nostalgic twinge when she realized it had already been almost a year.

His eyes opened as she approached as if he’d sensed her -which was pretty likely actually. 

“Hey Marinette,” his voice was soft, but she heard him anyway.

With a dramatic sigh, she threw herself onto the blanket.

He laughed and her heart flipped as he leaned over her, teal hair framing his beautiful eyes.

“Y’know it’s really not fair,” she mumbled.

Luka raised an eyebrow, “What isn’t?”

Despite their being together for quite a while now, her face flushed a bit when she answered, “You’re beautiful, kind, talented, and smart. I don’t know if I deserve you.”

He responded by booping her nose, “You don’t get to say that.”

Marinette blushed even more and pushed his hand away, “Yup, definitely unfair.”

“Says the girl that literally saves Paris everyday.”

Marinette blinked, then looked away.

Luka shifted. “Look babe, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you something sooner. I just wasn’t sure how to.”

“I’m not mad Luka,” she turned her head back to face him. “I wanted to protect you.”

“I know, and I get that I kinda ruined that for you, but I mean, how could I not recognize my wonderful girlfriend?”

“You didn’t ruin it. Apparently only people I really trust can figure it out.” Marinette smiled softly up at him. “You’re the only one who knows. And even if it’s a bit dangerous, I'll be there to protect you all the way.”

“I know you will,” Luka took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Marinette’s heart fluttered. Then Luka seemed to realize something. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very flattered. But, your parents don’t know?”

“Ugh I know, I should tell them. Or at least allow them to figure it out,” she groaned, covering eyes with her free arm. “I just haven’t gotten around to it yet. But I told Tikki I would, so no worries.”

“Tikki?” Marinette couldn’t see him, but she could hear the eyebrow raise in his voice.

“OH!” She sprung up, narrowly avoiding headbutting her boyfriend due to his quick thinking and familiarity with her sudden, striking movements. Marinette lunged for her purse and opened it, allowing her kwami to peek out. 

“Luka, this is Tikki! She’s the one that gives me the power to transform!” The pigtailed teen exclaimed. To be honest, she was a little nervous for them to meet. They were both incredibly important to her so if they didn’t get along she wasn’t sure what she would do.

Her concerns were immediately assuaged the moment the two made eye contact. Tikki smiled and Luka’s eyes went wide.

“She’s adorable,” he breathed. Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at how awed he seemed. 

Tikki extended a paw for him to shake and Marinette was pretty sure he melted a bit.

“Nice to meet you face to face, Luka,” Tikki said. He took her paw reverently and shook it lightly. “Thank you for taking care of Marinette.”

“It’s a pleasure,” he replied. “And the same goes to you, Tikki.”

Tikki turned to Marinette and nodded in approval. The girl’s heart swelled at how cute her boyfriend and kwami were. Marinette handed Tikki another cookie and the kwami rested on Luka’s shoulder. He beamed, then reached for Marinette’s hand again. She leaned her head on his other shoulder, content with just existing with two of her favorite people (beings).

“You know,” Luka murmured into her ear, “you really are an amazing girl Marinette.”


End file.
